All You Need Is Love
by SwizzleMalarkeyFan
Summary: A Strawberry Butter One-Shot. Taffyta gets the one gift for her birthday she's wanted for a long while. I do not own Wreck-It Ralph or its characters.


(Dedicated to Solo Cruise, a great friend to the end)

* * *

It was a typical racing day in the game of Sugar Rush. The candy fans are cheering, the racers are racing on the track, and the atmosphere is bright and cheerful. One racer, however, wasn't on the day's roster.

The strawberry themed racer known as Taffyta Muttonfudge was taking a well-deserved day off from racing. For her, it was like a routine to be on the roster every day. But, on this day, her birthday, she felt racing wasn't on her schedule.

"Hmmmmm, what to wear today..." the platinum blonde thinks to herself as she pushes through the wide array of pink dresses in her wardrobe. "Ah, perfect!" she says, pulling out her best pink dress, her racing jacket, her pink and white tights, and her pink sneakers. After getting dressed, she decides to take a walk around Sugar Rush.

She steps out of her strawberry candy house and walks around the Candy Cane Forest. She has one particular guy on her mind, and she can't seem to shake the feelings she has for him.

"Why do I think about Rancis so much?" Taffyta says to herself as she keeps walking. "He's part of my trio, yes, but why do I have to develop feelings for the peanut butter cup boy? I mean, I'm supposed to hate him for being such a sissy boy. I hate him for forgetting my birthday, and that's that."

She keeps walking as her mind is filled with some crazy thoughts of her and Rancis.

* * *

Meanwhile at the track, Rancis Fluggerbutter is in his signature kart, the _Kit Kart_, racing on the track while thoughts raced through his mind.

"It's Taffyta's birthday." Rancis says to himself. "I've developed feelings for her, yes, but why do I have to fall in love with her? Sure, she's gorgeous, a bit bossy, and so arrogant, it's crazy for me to think that she's lovable. But I-I like...no, I LOVE her." He fiddles with the steering on his kart as he keeps thinking about her, his heart racing like never before. "I want to be with her, but I'm sure she doesn't like me in that way."

Rancis keeps racing until he crosses the finish line in second place, not minding that he got a silver trophy.

"I have an idea." Rancis says as he gets back in his kart and drives off to the party store in town.

* * *

At the party store, Rancis looks over all the strawberry themed items and grabs what he can, like streamers and such.

"I'm going to give Muttonfudge the surprise of her life. Me." Rancis says as he buys the party supplies and drives off to Taffyta's house.

He arrives at her house a short time later, and he gets started with the decorating once he's inside. He hangs up pink and white streamers, blows up pink balloons, sets the kitchen table with all of Taffyta's favorite foods, and makes a strawberry-flavored birthday cake with his signature Reese's peanut butter cup filling, strawberry frosting, pink icing, and three pink candles.

"She's going to love this." Rancis says as he finishes the surprise by hanging up a banner that says "Happy Birthday Taffyta Muttonfudge, Stay Sweet!" above the kitchen table.

"All that's left to do is wait." Rancis says as he sits on Taffyta's couch.

* * *

Hours later, Taffyta returns to her house, seeing Rancis' kart in her driveway.

"What's he doing here?" she says as she walks up to her front door with her house key in hand. She opens the door and walks inside, seeing all the decorations around her house.

"Wow...this is so nice...of whoever did this for me." Taffyta says, a little shocked by all the pink decorations.

"Surprise!" Rancis says, coming out of Taffyta's living room.

"Rancis? You did all this?" Taffyta asks the peanut butter cup boy.

"Yes, I did. You like it?" Rancis asks Taffyta.

"I-I do..." Taffyta says, still surprised.

"Well, how about we eat some of this food I made for you?" Rancis says as he walks Taffyta into the kitchen.

"That sounds good." Taffyta says, smiling.

* * *

In the kitchen, Taffyta and Rancis dig into the strawberry-themed feast Rancis made.

"Oh, this is good..." Taffyta says, eating the strawberry and spearmint leaf salad. "How did you know this was my favorite food?"

"I know things about you that you didn't even know." Rancis says, smiling at the strawberry-themed racer.

"Oh, I see." Taffyta says as she finishes the salad and starts on the chicken.

"I've been meaning to tell you something ever since Vanellope became president." Rancis says as he sips his strawberry gumdrop wine.

"And what might that be?" Taffyta asks Rancis.

"Taffyta Muttonfudge, I love you. I've loved you since our game got plugged in. I've been fighting feelings for you for so long, and I felt I needed to tell you now." Rancis says, blushing.

"W-What?" Taffyta looks at the peanut butter cup boy, shocked.

"Yes, Taffyta. I love you. I love you more than anything." Rancis says.

"Rancis...The truth is...I kinda love you, too..." Taffyta says, looking at Rancis as she blushes herself.

"I thought you hated me all these years for being a sissy boy." Rancis says, looking into Taffyta's ice blue eyes.

"Well, I...only said that because..." Taffyta says, trying to find the right words.

"Because why?" Rancis asks her.

"Because I was scared to tell you that I really liked you." Taffyta replies, looking down at her dinner plate.

"Oh." Rancis says, blushing and smiling. He goes to get a lighter to light Taffyta's birthday candles.

* * *

"All right, Taffy, make a wish." Rancis says after lighting the three pink candles on the cake he made.

"Rancis, I don't need a wish. I got what I wanted, and that's you." Taffyta says, smiling at Rancis as she blows out the candles on the cake. Rancis smiles as he grabs a cake knife and cuts the cake.

As Taffyta eats a piece of the cake, she smiles with delight. "Mmmmmm...this cake filling is delicious, Rancis. What do you call it?" she says, eating another bite.

"I-I-I call it...Strawberry Butter." Rancis says, blushing once more.

"Wow...it's good! I love it!" Taffyta replies, finishing her first piece of cake, and reaching for another.

"I'm glad you love it." Rancis says. "I love you, Taffy, and nothing is ever going to change that."

"I love you, too, Rancis." Taffyta says as she finishes the cake and goes to the couch, patting the seat next to her.

Rancis walks over to the couch, smiling.

"Of all the things I could have ever asked for as a gift for my birthday, you're the greatest." Taffyta says, snuggling into Rancis' chest.

"I know I'm the greatest." Rancis says to her. "I think you're the greatest."

"Awwwww, you!" Taffyta says, smiling up at Rancis.

The two of them spend a nice night at Taffyta's house as they enjoy being in love.


End file.
